trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Order of the Future Empress
CCA: If you ignorami do not cease your pointless palaver at once this one shall be forced to do something all will bemoan. CURRENT forgottenForsaken CFF RIGHT NOW began responding to the memo CFF: OH ILL BEMOAN YOU SO HARD YOULL HAVE TO FACE AWAY FROM ME TO SLURP ON MY BULGE APOLOGETICALLY SLURRYGOBBLER CCA: One would like to see your abysmal failure of an attempt. CFF: OH I BET ONE WOULD CFF: ONE WOULD BE ALL UP ON THAT CFF: OH MIGHTY LORD LETHYX THIS ONE GROVELS BEFORE YOUR MIGHT AND BEGS HIS FEARSOMENESS TO RETURN THIS ONES LOWER JAW TO ITS PROPER BEARING BECAUSE IT IS MOST UNCOMFORTABLE LODGED IN THIS ONES BRAIN STEM CURRENT xericXenolith CXX RIGHT NOW responded to the memo CXX: Oh gog. CXX: Th1s 1s such a terr1ble 1dea. CXX: \//\//)-(Y. CCA: One can think of no circumstance where one would grovel. You would have to kill one first and pray your own survival was not jeopardized by such. CCA: And referring to one's self in the third person is this one's personal preference. CCA: Are you perhaps weakly endeavoring to flirt? FUTURE concreteTechnocrat FCT began responding to the memo from 12 HOURS FROM NOW FCT: if you think that this is bad, you should see how they are in the future. FCT: pretty muCh unbearable to have around, but we Can't exaCtly get rid of them. so treasure this time before we are all stuCk together. FCT: trust me, you'll look back on these hours with fond memories. CURRENT topsyTurvy CTT RIGHT NOW responded to the memo CTT: oh hello guyS CTT:i see we made )yet again( another memO CTT: JEGUS ARE YOU TRYING TO CONFUSE THE FUCK OUT OF Me¡ CFF: ARE YOU PERHAPS WEAKLY ENDEAVORING TO HOPE I AM CFF: IVE SEEN YOUR WORLD YOU KINKY LITTLE THING CFF: NOT TO MENTION YOUR OUTFIT CFF: HONESTLY YOU DONT HAVE TO BEG CFF: IM REALLY QUITE FLATTERED I ASSURE YOU CCA: ... CCA: pleasetellmeicompletelyandutterlymisunderstoodthat CTT: hey that,s my shticK FCT: if i Can interjeCt here, no he meant it. FCT: beCause he's a fuCking asshole, and that is really all there is to say on the matter. FCT: also, this is totally pointless, and even future you agrees, bastet. FCT: she says that she wishes she hadn't opened the floodgates to the dam of idioCy. FCT: and so do i to be honest. CFF: IM SORRY WHAT CFF: IM AFRAID YOURE TALKING MUCH TOO FAST CFF: WHAT YOURE SAYING IS YOU WANT MY RAGING HATE BULGE IS THAT RIGHT CFF: I DONT KNOW I WAS KIND OF SAVING THAT FOR MY KISMESIS CFF: UNLESS YOURE SAYING CFF: OH GASP CFF: GOLLY GEE WHIZ CFF: YOURE THE ONE WHO CARRIES A FUCKING UNABRIDGED DICTIONARY IN YOUR STRIFE DECK WHY DONT YOU TELL ME WHAT I SAID SHITSTAIN CURRENT tentacleReign CTR RIGHT NOW responded to the memo CTR: HIIII EVERYO~O~O~NE!! CTR: I'm no~o~o~o~t quite suuuure wh{a}t's go~ing o~n here!!! CTR: I'm never quite suuuure wh{a}t's go~ing o~n to~ be ho~o~o~nest!! CTR: {A}re yo~u guys kismesifliiiiirtiiiing??????!!! CTR: This is just liiiike o~ne of my R{A}INBO~W DRINKER bo~o~o~o~ks!!! CTR: In the scene where Tro~ll Edw{a}rd fights with Tro~ll J{a}co~o~b!!!! CTR: Y{A}{A}{A}{A}{A}{A}{A}Y :CTT: i don,t even think they,re reading what we,re sayinG :CTT: it,s weird in a waY CCA: wat CCA: didyoujust CCA: didyoujustpropose??!! FCT: no he didn't gog damnit, just, i mean... FCT: FUCKING HELL. FCT: i'm out of here. good luCk with the next 12 hours you bunch of unabridged nubgobbling grubsuCkers. FUTURE concreteTechnocrat FCT left the memo channel CTT: gog guyS CTT: are you guys just gonna flirt here all daY¿ CTT: you,re hating is gonna kill someonE CTT: probably of boredoM FUTURE topsyTurvy CTT 13 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo FTT: it,s not going to stoP FTT: get used to it guyS FTT: they do this pretty much every time they,re in contact with each otheR CTT: oH CTT: that suckS CURRENT placatingTorment CPT RIGHT NOW responded to memo CPT: 0]<, 3 QU3STI0NS. CPT: FIRST, vvHAT TH3 H3LL AR3 Y0U P3OPL3 D0ING?? CPT: N3XT, IS IT PAINFUL IN ANY vvAY, SHAP3 0R F0RM?? CPT: LAST, CAN I H3LP?! CXX: Bastet, dear, you have no 1dea how proud I am of you. ^> w <^ CFF: FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTS SO DAMN SMART YOU ASK A LOT OF STUPID FUCKING QUESTIONS CFF: MAYBE THIS IS A MISTAKE CAUSE IF YOU CANT FIGURE SIMPLE SHIT OUT CFF: ANYWAY YEAH I FIGURE YOURE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO DO IT AND IF YOURE GONNA BE GRINDING YOUR ASS IN MY HATE LAP ALL THE TIME MIGHT AS WELL MAKE IT OFFICIAL CFF: OR SOMETHIN CFF: I MEAN IF IM GONNA HAVE A KISMESIS IT MIGHT AS WELL BE A FAT NASTY MOOBEAST ANYWAY CFF: FUCK THAT WAS JUST WEAK CCA: wellicertainlydisapproveofthisemediumofpropsal howeverifeelimustaccept. CCA: ihateyoutoofiffles FUTURE tentacleReign FTR 13 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo FTR: In hindsiiiight FTR: This is ex{a}ctly like my bo~o~ks FTR: I'm no~t sure whether to~ be excited o~r {a} bit sc{a}red FTT: the latter is the correct onE FTT: you guys are in for iT FTT: it,s one of those confusing relationships toO CTT: oh damn i hate thosE¡ FTT: i know righT FTT: it,s like ,,just make up your mind alreadY¡,, CTT: totally brO FTT: yeaH .-. CPT: vvAIT, DID Y0U JUST CALL FF "FIFFL3S"?? CPT: THAT IS Avv3S0M3 AND I L0v3 Y0U F0R IT. <3 CPT: FRI3NDSHIP L0v3, BUT L0v3 ALL THE SAM3. CPT: CA, Y0U AND I AR3 0FFICIALLY FRI3NDS. FTT: she diD FTT: i,m ouT FTT: byE¡ FUTURE topsyTurvy FTT left the memo channel FUTURE concreteTechnocrat FCT began responding to the memo from 20 HOURS FROM NOW FCT: so this is where it all started i totally forgot about this memo, gog it seems like so long ago. FCT: yet it was only 20 hours. and aww, look, both of you are retarded for eaCh other now. FCT: i'd Congratulate you guys, but i still hate you with a burning fiery passion. especially ff, you grubliCking ignoramus. FCT: gog i hate you. CCA: fctareyoutryingtobuttin? CCA: andthatsnicecpt FUTURE infiniteAvarice FIA began responding to the memo 48 HOURS FROM NOW FIA: FIR$T OFF, CIA, JU$T KEEP ¥OUR MOUTH $HUT. FIA: JU$T $HUT THE HE££ UP. FIA: I KNOW BETTER THAN ¥OU. FIA: $O JU$T ACCEPT IT AND £ET ME DO M¥ THING. FIA: What i$ thi$ hor$e-$hit? FIA: Thi$ i$ a memo? FIA: Jegu$ fu¢k doing a pirouette into a pai£ of grub$hit thi$ i$ a di$gra¢e! FIA: Cou£d a££ of ¥ou, for ju$t one moment, remove ¥our grea$¥ finger$ from ¥our $eedf£ap$, $top rubbing ea¢h other'$ bu£ge$, and get ¥or damn head$ into the game? FIA: And £i$ten, jizzmopper, I don't ¢are what kind of mu¢ket¥-mu¢k pai£ £i¢ker ¥ou are. FIA: I wi££ put m¥ effort$ into making that tume$¢ent grub$hit-fi££ed nook of ¥our$ into m¥ per$ona£ pai£. FIA: And I wi££ do it unti£ I drown ¥ou and ever¥ mi$begotten an¢e$tor of ¥our$. FIA: I $wear on ever¥thing ¥ou ho£d dear that if ¥ou don't £a¥ off the bu££$hit I wi££ bur¥ ¥ou. FIA: ¥ou go around ki££ing geneti¢a££¥ di$gu$ting ¢retin$ who ¢an't fi££ a fu¢king bu¢ket. FIA: Big goddamn dea£. FIA: ¥ou and ¥our $pooge de£iver¥ $ervi¢e, whi£e vita£ to the ¢ontinuation of the ra¢e i$ not NEAR£¥ A$ IMPRE$$IVE TO $OMEONE WHO BUI£T A GOGDAMN EMPIRE ON DE$TRO¥ING EVER¥ OTHER RACE IN THE UNIVER$E AND MAKING $URE THAT WE CAN KI££ AN¥THING. FIA: AN¥THING AT A££. FIA: WE CAN B£OW UP $UN$ BECAU$E I GOT ENOUGH $CIENTI$T$ TOGETHER TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! FIA: $O HAVE A NICE £IFE CHOPPING UP PEOP£E WHO CAN'T GET IT UP. FIA: IN THE MEANTIME, GET TO WORK BEFORE ¥OUR WA$TED £IFE I$ WA$TED COMP£ETE£¥! CURRENT infiniteAvarice CIA began responding to the memo RIGHT NOW CIA: Uh... CIA: $hit. CIA: Obviou$£¥ one of ¥ou i$ me$$ing with m¥ ¢omputer in the future. CIA: I £ove m¥ team, and wou£d £ove it even more if ¥ou got me into the game. CIA: $oon, p£ea$e? CIA: Thank$! CFF: OH REALLY ' '''CFF: YES HOW TRULY DIFFICULT YOUR LIFE MUST BE ' 'CFF: I KNOW I CANT IMAGINE THE SHEER RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING A PURPLE BLOODED FISHFACED MOTHERGLUBBER SITTING IN MY GIANT CORAL CASTLE SIPPING WINE AND WATCHING MYSELF MAKE MONEY ' 'CFF: GUESS WHAT YOU BELGIAN CHUM BUCKET ' 'CFF: YOURE NOTHING MORE THAN A GLORIFIED FUCKING BUREAUCRAT ' 'CFF: LET ME LET YOU IN ON A LITTLE SECRET HERE GRUBBO ' 'CFF: YOU FISH LOVE TO KEEP UP THIS GUISE OF SUPERIORITY LIKE BEING ABLE TO BREATHE UNDERWATER ISNT A HIDEOUS MUTATION ' 'CFF: A RUSE BORN OF YOUR PATHETIC FEAR OF THE OVERWHELMING MASSES ' 'CFF: DONT YOU DARE CLAIM CREDIT FOR ANYTHING ' 'CFF: ALL YOUVE DONE WITH YOUR LIFE IS PUT YOUR NAME ON DEVELOPMENTS MADE BY BRILLIANT RED AND YELLOW BLOODS BECAUSE YOU CAN PAY THEM LESS THAN US BLUE BLOODS ' 'CFF: YOU SLIMY BOTTOMFEEDERS DO NOTHING BUT SIT ON YOUR SLIMY FAT ASSES PROFITING OFF THE WORK OF THE LOWER CLASSES ' 'CFF: IM SURE THE WAY DRONES ARE TRAINED IS NO SECRET AMONG YOUR KIND ' 'CFF: SO IM SURE YOU WONT BE SURPRISED WHEN I RIP OUT YOUR GILLS AND HOLD YOU UNDERWATER LATER ' 'CFF: EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DESERVES NO LESS ' 'CFF: AND YOU KNOW IT ' 'CFF: THATS WHY YOU FEAR US ' 'CFF: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE COMING TO YOU ' 'CFF: I PROMISE YOU THAT THE GAME CAN GO FUCK ITSELF ' 'CFF: FIFTEEN SWEEPS YOUR KIND HAS GIVEN ME LOW GRADE SOPOR TO TRY AND KEEP ME DULL ' 'CFF: TWENTY APPEALS FOR A NEW OCCUPATION IN THE LAST SIX SWEEPS ' 'CFF: DENIED ' 'CFF: I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT ' 'CFF: BECAUSE VERY SOON YOU WILL BE THE LAST FISH ALIVE ' 'CFF: AND YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF BEARING THE SINS OF YOUR ENTIRE CASTE AS I METE OUT THE PUNISHMENT YOU HAVE LONG DESERVED ' 'CFF: YOU ' 'CFF: WILL ' '''CFF: DIE -- CURRENT forgottenForsaken CFF has banned himself from responding to the memo. --